


a gentle rush

by onceuponamoon



Series: abo jt/ebs [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bedtime Routines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon/pseuds/onceuponamoon
Summary: He can scent John not too far away, puttering around in the kitchen probably or maybe mopping the kids’ post-bathtime flood since it’s his turn, busy but bright like a beacon.





	a gentle rush

**Author's Note:**

> alternately: nico, the sweetest baby omega
> 
> comments, kudos, and prompts are always welcome!

**January 2024**

 

One of the old Lego movies drones on in the background while Jordan’s reading an article on his tablet, nestled in the corner of the couch in the den. He can scent John not too far away, puttering around in the kitchen probably or maybe mopping the kids’ post-bathtime flood since it’s his turn, busy but bright like a beacon.

Matty’s playing with Duplos and Addie’s transfixed by the ninja antics of the little toy cartoons, but Nico’s scooting closer, stuffed badger tucked under his arm. 

He leans against Jordan’s side, sleep-drooping eyes -- that look _just_ like John’s -- fixed on the screen.

It’s edging on eight o’clock.

Sure enough, not even five minutes later, Nico’s crawling onto Jordan’s lap, heedless of the tablet, to scratch his little fingers through Jordan’s scruffy beard. He says, “Daddy, put down me.” He snuggles into Jordan’s neck, scenting, repeats, “Put _down_ me, Daddy, ont put down me.”

Jordan scents back, holding Nico close, going loose and relaxed at the smell of baby lotion on Nico’s skin. “You ready for bed, buddy?”

“Yeah.”

Not even two seconds later, Addie clambers up onto the couch too and takes Jordan’s right side while Matty tries to squeeze between Jordan’s left arm and the couch. Nico starts purring, surrounded by all of his alphas.

Addie yawns and says, “Daddy, ont water.” 

“You want a sip of water?”

She nods, says, “Yeah.”

“Any other requests, little monsters?” Jordan asks, trying to psych himself up to stand. He hears John’s footsteps approaching, wafting in a gentle rush of cinnamon and soap when he nears.

“Ont _Papai_ carry me,” Matty says, reaching his arms out for John.

John smiles and Jordan watches the flex of his biceps as he lifts Matty from his precarious spot on the couch. “You guys sleepy?” he says, tone soft and sweet. 

“Ont Daddy put down me,” Nico says again before resuming his purrs.

“Okay, buddy,” John replies. “Addie-girl, you coming?”

Addie nods, shuffling off the couch to take John’s outstretched hand. Jordan’s barely able to heft himself off the couch on a good day, but Nico’s not too heavy and Jordan’s glad to keep his little omega in his arms. Nico points to the hall that the others disappeared down, but keeps his face tucked into Jordan’s neck.

“Got your badger, bud?” Jordan asks.

As if on cue, Nico lets it drop to the floor with an, “Uh-oh.” So Jordan bends at the knees, grabs it, and tucks it between their chests to keep it secure for their venture through the house. As Jordan climbs the stairs, he can hear John purring for the other two -- which means Addie must’ve already gotten her sip of water -- and Nico makes a little chirp against Jordan’s throat.

“Ont Addie and Maddy,” Nico says sleepily, pointing at their room as Jordan nears it.

Like he’d thought, John’s lying on the edge of the bed next to Addie, who’s looking up at him with wide, awed eyes as he purrs while Matty’s already sacked out. Nico wiggles in Jordan’s arms, so Jordan sets him down, carefully placing the badger into Nico’s arms once he climbs over Matty.

Jordan rounds the bed, drops a kiss on everyone’s foreheads and says, “Goodnight, kiddos, love you,” before shutting off the light and cracking the door just wide enough so that John will be able to see enough to leave.

He peeks into the bathroom to see fresh towels on the rack -- a yellow one for Addie, a bright orange one for Matty, and a blue one for Nico -- and clothes for daycare tomorrow set out on the sink. Methodically, Jordan goes throughout the second floor, gathering toys into bins, shutting off lights and electronics, latching the baby gate at the top of the stairs just in case Matty has another bout of sleepwalking.

Back in the den, Jordan dims the lights and switches the TV over to _Planet Earth_ on Netflix since they’re cycling back through all of their favorite documentaries, brains too full up on hockey and kids to focus on anything with plot anymore.

Jordan fishes his tablet out of the couch cushions and swipes over to his baby monitor app, sees the sprawl of Matty’s limbs and Addie cuddled up to Nico, but no John.

John shuffles into the den moments later. “Hey,” he says, looking a little soft around the eyes. Purring for the kids always does that to him.

He basically falls into Jordan’s arms, dislodging the tablet once again.

Jordan...well, scenting the contentedness radiating off of John, he finds that he doesn’t mind too much.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://onceuponamoonfic.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
